Marriage Sentence
by NationNFanatic
Summary: Riff Raff are about to get married, and they are extremely happy, But was it what they had hoped for? we'll find out in DUN DUN DUN...Marriage sentence.
1. Engaged

**Author's Note: OK I'm sorry this took along time for me to post but i wanted to get enough chapters up before i posted it just in case (writers block, etc.) you get it OK well enjoy Please Review, it motivates me to write more :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything rocky horror related Richard O'Brien does woohoo go ritz.**

I sat in front of my vanity awaiting the arrival of my brother. For tonight He was taking me to a really nice place, I was excited, I chuckled at the thought of this being our first date, we had been together all our lives but this was finally our first date. As I applied my red lipstick I heard the door open and close, My brother had arrived so I finished my make up and walked down stairs, "Riff Raff, Darling?" i called out

"Over here, My darling sister" He replied from the living room so I walked towards him and when he looked at me he gasped

"You look stunning!" he shouted twirling me around

"Vhy zhank you!" I replied to his comment, knowing I looked ravishing my dress was gorgeous, it had been given to me by my good friend Columbia, it was black, strapless, and had red sequins coming up both sides very form fitting if I say so myself, and i was having a good hair day.

"shall we?" He asked holding his elbow out in front of him

"we shall" i replied linking my arm with his, then we both walked out of the door closing behind us and continued to walk all the way to 'Jae Te aime' which was earth french for 'I love you'. When we walked we both felt out of place, everyone was fancy and very high class. two things we were not.

"Reservations for two, please" Riff Raff said holding up two fingers

"name" the man said standing behind the podium.

"Riff Raff Vitus" My brother spoke very proudly with a smile on his face.

"This way" the man replied holding two menus in his hand he walked us to the back of the place were a small table had two chairs and a vase with a black rose in it, in the center of the table.

"Oh how lovely" I said while riff raff pulled out my chair.

"I'm glad you like it my darling, You deserve nothing but the best." he said to me while he sat down never taking his eyes off me.

"stop it, you'll make me blush" I teased, then grabbing his hand from across the table giving it a little squeeze. He just smiled and we turned our attention to the menu after a short glance the waiter came to take our orders. "what will you have Magenta?" Riff Raff asked

"I shall have ze lion rôti, vith a side of 'Bogues de dame de miel" i said pretending to know I was ordering riff looked at me with a dismayed look on his face.

"and for voo sir?" the waiter asked, i raised my eyebrows as if to say 'go on'

"erm..the same" He answered handing the waiter our menus, letting him walk away "what is that?"

"I have no idea but it sounded scrumptious and the wine is making me a tad bit tipsy" i said raising my glass to take another sip.

"Mmm so it would seem" he said also taking another sip of his wine. soon after we got our food

"Oh my goddess, these are amazing" Riff Raff said taking his first bite of the Bogues de..whatever.

"I have no idea but zhey are really delicious" I said shoving another spoonful in my mouth

"and the lion roti its extravagant" he remarked I just murmured a yes and continued my meal we ate it all with out hardly speaking when we were done they poured us some more wine and took our plates.

"I wonder what those terms mean?" I asked Riff Raff

"Who knows bloody earthling and all there damned languages I mean how many could one planet have?" he smirked and took another swig from his glass

i just nodded and proceeded to drink my wine.

"Oh Magenta, i have something for you." He exclaimed whilst pulling a small box from his coat pocket

"Do you really?" I asked, taking another drink after. He nodded and got down on his knee in front of where I sat my eyes followed him as he did so "will you marry me, my most precious sibling?" As soon as he spoke the last word all the wine cam bursting out of my mouth onto the table and much of the area around the table.

"Oh my goddess, are you serious"

"but of course.."

Well Yes, Yes! I vill! OH MY GODDESS I VILL!!" I shouted wishing I hadn't drank so much wine. by this time everyone was staring at us as he jumped up and grabbed me out of my chair kissing my lips vigorously

"Vhat did you zhink i'd say no??" I asked with his mouth still attached to mine.

"Well I was just nervous and a little drunk" he chuckled a slur in his voice.

"aah I see well lets go home, then shall we" I yelled louder then i had planned to i suppose since everyone was still staring at us.

"Sure sure" Riff Raff replied still standing in front of me with a hazy look in his eyes, so I took his wallet and left the money for almost everything on the table and we went out the back. Riff had decided to take the bottle of wine with him so I took a few swigs as we stumbled down the alley way to get to our home which was on the other side of town, whilst in the process we sang, laughed, and kissed which lead to almost making love in the middle of town, then finally after what seemed like ages we got home.

"well good night my most precious..sis...Fiance'" he slurred as he went waltzed up the stairs.

"yes goodnight my brother." I stuttered to him then thinking 'oh I'm so drunk' then stumbling after him we both fell straight onto the covers neither of us making a peep till morning.

**AWW how sweet right?...well please Review PLEASE PLEASE!!**


	2. The Invites

**Okay everyone here's chapter 2 to my almost forgotten fan fic ENJOY!! Please Review!!**

**I do not own anything Rocky Horror Related, The lovely Richard O'Brien does.**

_**Thanks to kristy whom was there for me when I was writing this.**_

The Next day when Riff Raff went to work at the lab, I went down to see the Royal Council to get acceptance for our matrimony as all incestuous couples had to do. I had begged Riff Raff to come with me but he instead on going to work instead. As I sat outside the room where I would soon speak, I began to panic as i thought _'Do i really want to marry riff?' 'Would it ruin things?' _but before I could answer any of my minds horrid questions a large man came out of double doors and called "Magenta?..erm Vitus?"

"Present" I replied as i arouse from my seat and the guard walked me into the room filled with four council members, he left me standing there alone in the middle of the room in front of the podiums.

"So your name is Magenta?" One of the two woman members asked.

"Yes, it is" I answered her idiotic question

"Odd" the man sitting next to the woman replied

"Indeed"

"Well Lets get on with it!!" The main council member yelled, his voice echoed through the room which made me flinch a little.

"What is your request?" The other woman asked.

"Well...erm...ma'am" I mumbled nervously, I wasn't always this shy or nervous but since i had drank into a stupor last night my mind wasn't exactly where it should have been.

"GO ON THEN!!" The main man spoke again.

I cleared my throat before continuing "Well My brother and I would wish to be married" i said wishing I had rephrased the request before speaking.

"She's one of those types..." The small nerdy man said

"So it would seem" the woman replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Your request will be sent to the Queen and in less than two days" He said holding up to fingers as if I were a stupid child "you shall receive a letter in the mail, which will consist of if you can have it and when you can have it"

"Thank you" I said as I turned to leave the room where my future would be decided.

The next two days were a living hell, me and Riff barely spoke to one another, Then it came. That morning as Riff Raff was about to leave I kissed him goodbye and walked down the drive of our home to get the mail, I waved to him and smiled he waved and smiled back as I reached inside to get the only envelope out of the box, as i pulled it out I read it in my mind

_To:Riff Raff & Magenta Vitus_

_From: The Royal Council of Transsexual._

I gasped loudly and Riff Raff heard me from where he stood a couple of feet from where I was, in the blink of an eye he was standing next to me he grabbed the envelope out of my hands and ripped it open with out making a sound, I looked at him, his eyes moving from left to right following the words on the letter

Then he whispered "We are accepted"

"Oh my goddess!!" I screamed with uncontrollable joy

"YES, WE'VE GOT IT MY DARLING!" He screamed.

I Gasped and threw my arms around him, we were both ecstatic! But out joy was cut short when Riff Raff had leave for work.

"Do you have to go?" I whined.

"If you want to eat, then yes I do" He replied which ruined the moment for me.

"Well off you go then" I said, walking away. So he also walked away to. It upset me that he couldnt have been a little late for his job to spend time with me, at this glorious occasion.

When I returned inside I decided to Mail out the Invitations. It was a small Wedding so only our closest friends could come. So I sent one to Columbia, Bert, Brad and Janet, Frank, and Mother. I knew Riff wouldn't approve of Mother coming but she probably wouldn't come anyway. She had a great deal of animus towards us, Since we had disgraced the 'Vitus' name, I thought it was a horrible and to be frank we weren't the only ones who disgraced it.

**This next bit of the everyone getting there invitations :) enjoy!**

Brad and Janet- Janet's P.O.V

When Brad was looking through the mail I noticed a black envelope and thought 'how odd' I had never seen a black envelope before.

"Who's that from, Brad darling?" I asked.

"This one is from...Hmm...Riff Raff and Magenta" He replied then taking the envelope from the bundle of bills and handing to me.

"Really? How did it get here? aren't they on Transsexual?"

"I beleive they are...But who knows what weird way things happen there?"

I nodded then opened the Envelope.

"There getting married!" I exclaimed, with my mouth Ajar.

"Its about time they've been together for what?..." He said then looking up at the ceiling and conitnuing "Ever!"

"Birth, I believe" I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"So it would seem, eh Janet?"

"But how will we get there?" I asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure, why don't you call her and ask?"

"I will" Then I got up and went to the telephone, After doing the extremely long number and having to say a password of some sort, It finally rang, after a few rings a voice said "Helloooo..." It was clearly Riff Raff his voice fresh from sleep.

"Hi this is Janet, May I speak to Magenta?"

Then you could here a half asleep Magenta ask "who is it?"

"its Janet" Riff Raff replied in the distance.

"Who?" She replied still under the trance of sleep.

"Janet! here take the phone"

"Oh! Janet..."

Then a "Hello"

"Hi Magenta, its me Janet, I'm sorry I woke you I forgot You guys were opposite us."

"Its fine Janet, What were you in need of?"

"Well I got you invitation and was just wondering how we would get there, to um..Transsexual?"

"Well you just go to the Airport and ask for a ticket to Transexual" she replied in a tone as if I was an idiot.

"Its that simple?"

"Yes Janet, Its that simple"

"Huh? Who would have known"

"Yes, Now may I be in anymore assistance?"

"Uh, No nothing else Magenta, So i'll see you in two weeks?"

"Yes Janet to weeks" She replied then yawned.

"Great! Bye Bye"

"Bye" Then she hung up and I as well.

Columbia-

As I hummed along to the music on my stereo, I sorted through my mail "OMG!" I screamed when I saw the Letter that said Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" I kept repeating to myself as I opened the envelope.

"Oh my Gosh!! there getting married!!" I said trying to hold back my uncontrollable excitement.

"Two weeks?! That's to little time! I gotta get a dress! shoes! A TICKET! OH! so many things to do!!" I squealed to myself while rushing around the house like a crazy person. "YAY! I'm so excited!!".

Bert-

"Hoopla Bert!" yelled Nation.

"Hoopla Nation!" I yelled back.

"Here, you have received mail"

"Oh Zhank you Nation" I said taking the envelope from her hand, then opening it.

As she began to walk away I yelled "AH! Vedding!!"

She then sprung around and said "I love Weddings!"

"AH! Ve shall all go zen, yes?!"

"Sounds Fantastic!" She replied with a cheery look in her eyes.

Then we both ran out of the room to tell Cosmo and Ansalong what we were planning.

Mother-

When I walked into my small apartment I poured me some vodka and went to read my mail. There was bills, bills, and more bills and a black envelope "Hmm how abstract" I thought aloud. Then I read it 'Riff Raff and Magenta Vitus' It was addresses from.

Oh but my children were very strange as well. Magenta was my only full child, and As for Riff Raff I should have abandoned him when I had the chance. When I opened the envelope I saw an invitation as I read on to what I was being invited to, I began to feel nauseous, 'How could they do this?, Its sick!" I yelled then downing the rest of my drink. I knew it was going to be a long day.

Frank-

As I opened the Invitation I knew what it was for, Finally the Vitus siblings were to be wed. Mother had told me. When DeLordy walked in I knew it would be trouble,

"Hello my favorite cousin" He told me.

"Im your only cousin" I mumbled.

"What's that there?" He said pointing his chubby finger at the invitation.

"Oh this? its an Invitation"

"To what?"

"None of your business, Hog!" I yelled throwing it down on my throne before waltzing away.I knew he would read it once I left but I wasn't going to be there once he did, everyone knows he is infatuated with Magenta.

As I watched from around the corner he sneaked over and grabbed the paper, Once he threw it up in the air and began to pace I knew he was pissed.

So I walked over to him and said "I though I said it wasn't any of your business?"

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!!"

"Ugh You knew it would happen sooner or later"

"Sooner or Later! Never Is when I wanted it!"

"Calm down you'll give yourself a migraine, there's nothing you can do anyway:

"YES! I shall ruin it so they cannot go threw with it!

"Ugh good luck, But you'll need my help."

"Oh would you?"

"Oh I guess..." I replied, for I was in a sinister mood.

**Ooohh I smell something dramatic...Okay well I hope to have more up soon my brilliant reader REVIEW!! please!!**


	3. My Dress

**Ritz owns, Obviously Because he himself owns everything.**

**REVIEW! I beg of you...**

That Morning as I was looking threw my closet to find what I was to wear, The wedding was Tomorrow but I had been extremely busy with all the Table decor and the Flower arrangements. Before I could rifle through the last of my clothes, I heard Riff call from down stairs.

"Magenta! darling"

"I'm upstairs dear!" I answered.

Then I heard him walking up the stairs and into the room, He walked up behind me and put his hands over my eyes.

"Riff Raff, Im not in the mood dear" I huffed.

"No, no, Come with me."

"Oh, alright" I agreed and began to walk in front of him with his hands still over my eyes.

"Take a step down"

"You better not let me fall!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of the banister.

"I would never" he replied then we walked all the way down stairs and made a left to the living room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Not yet" He said taking his hands off my eyes and rushing away.

"Now?!" I asked, my patience running out.

"Okay now!"

When I opened my eyes he yelled "Ta-Da!" and there laying on the living room couch was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen!

It was black, Long, with matching lace flowing down the sides with a white rose pined right in the center.

"Riff Raff" I said mixed with my breath.

"Do you like it?" He asked, filled with excitement.

"Its beautiful!" I exhaled as a tear fell from my eye and my hand went up to cover my agate mouth.

"Oh dont cry darling" He said rushing over to me.

"But how did you get it?" I said crying my eyes out.

"I made it, Magenta" He said wiping my tears away.

"You made that?" I said in astonishment, pointing to him then the dress.

"Yes I did, do you love it?"

"Its...Its Amazing!!" I yelled then grabbing his face and kissing him over twenty times.

"I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!!" I shouted then giving him the biggest hug I think I've ever gave.

"I love you to Magenta" He replied hugging my back tightly.

Soon after Riff Raff had to go to work, Once he had gone I put my dress in the closet, finished some domestc duties, and decided to wash the dishes. Before I could finish the last cup there was a knock on the door. So I turned off the water and dried my hand off and waltzed to the door.

When I opened it there stood my former master, Frank N. Furter.

"Hello Magenta" He said.

"Oh Hi Frank, What brings you to this side of town?" I asked. Pretending to care.

"Well I've come to see if you needed any help"

"No everything is done we nearly await tomorrow"

"Ah I see" He said looking around "May I come in?"

"I suppose you could" I replied then opened the door wider so he could come in.

"What lovely furniture you have"

"Thanks, well have a seat" I said while taking a seat myself, You could tell he was very uncomfortable.

"Well, erm, Magenta, Since everything is complete how about you show me your gown hmm"

"Well..I suppose I could" I said, I really didn't want to but Oh well, so he then followed me up the stairs and to the bedroom.

"What a lovely blanket you have"

I raised my eyebrow then replied "You know we don't have very many items that even slightly compare to yours, so if you could, don't mock us"

"I really do, erm, like it" He said smiling and patting the blanket. I then ignored him and turned around to open the closet and pull out my dress.

"Oh how marvelous it is Magenta!" He shouted while looking at it very wide eyed.

"Well there, you've seen it can you please go, Riff will be home soon and I don't want him to catch you here" I said pushing him out of the room and back down stairs.

"Okay Magenta, Well would you like to have lunch or something?" He asked me.

"Now?"

"Yes now silly"

"Well I don't think I should" But I wanted to because I was starving.

"Oh come on lets have a little fun before Riff gets back shall we?"

"Well I suppose..Just for a little while"

"Okay, Perfect!"  
"I'll grab my coat" So I dashed off and grabbed my coat, fixing my hair before going outside where Frank was waiting by his pick-up truck.

When we got to the restaurant we hardly talked, just mindless chit chat, He left the table once to use the phone but came back rather quickly. Then he returned me home and I walked inside alone as he drove away. Once I got inside I yelled "Riff Raff?" But there was no answer so as I was about to call him once more I heard a noise from up stairs So i headed up stairs and called "Is that you darling?" When I opened the bedroom door I was stunned to find a man all dressed in black about to leap out of the window staring back at me with big blue eyes. When I screamed he flew out of the window and I rushed over to see him running down the alley and out of sight His face looked so familiar, who was he? I turned around to see what he had stole and there laying on the floor, was my dress, the lace had been torn to bits, the sleeves completely off, and my rose was just an empty pin the petals all over the floor. I fell down to my knees I felt like i couldn't breath and my heart was about to burst, then the black tears fell from my eyes, staining my face.

"My dress..." were the words that finally escaped my trembling lips. I then curled up like a small child there next to my bed and sobbed after what felt like ages of sobbing I heard a noise at the door it opened and closed. I was paralyzed with fear as the foot steps came closer and closer to where I was then I heard "Magenta?" I recognized that voice and yelled "Riff Raff!" as I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"Oh dear..Whatd happened?!" he asked looking around at all the pieces.

"Its horrible Riff, Some one came in and destroyed my dress!!" I said covering my face, just to have them brought down by Him.

"It'll be fine, I'll fix everything"

"But riff..."

"It's okay it'll be alright" He then put his arms around me and held me tightly, He always knew how to comfort me. Then he picked me up and placed me on the bed and laid next to me I could feel him trying to sooth my sobbing breaths, he would always rub my shoulder with his fingers when we were children and it would eventually put me to sleep. Just as it did now, I was so addicted to his touch.


End file.
